


Прощай, Томми

by Lavender_Din



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: Девять раз по девять лет назад Стив просто хотел купить маме ботинки взамен прохудившихся или о том, куда могут привести прогулки в парках и прочих ботанических садах
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Прощай, Томми

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 год, что там происходило официально (в фильмах) – благополучно игнорируется  
> ___  
> Написано на Самайн фест на stonybingo

Прекрасная леди в кровавом и белом  
Явилась мне невзначай  
(«Прощай, Томми», Лора Бочарова)

  
  
\- Не хочешь прогуляться?  
Тони сейчас ничего не хочет.  
Тони страдает над тарелкой с хлопьями. На часах полдень, за окном пасмурно, хлопья уже успели размякнуть в молоке, а Тони вообще не понимает, зачем они ему понадобились.  
Тони уснул в мастерской, на специально для этого там стоящем и очень удобном – кто бы что ни говорил – диване. Уснул рано, проспал долго, так что чувствует себя теперь так, словно ему пыльным мешком из-за угла по голове шарахнули. Печальные, безрадостные ощущения. И мир вокруг тоже сер, печален и безрадостен.  
А тут Стив предлагает прогуляться.  
Стив…  
Стив стоит, прислонившись плечом к двери, и выглядит просто охренительно. Как чёртова модель он выглядит – хоть сейчас на фотосессию. Всё, вот просто всё в облике Стива – от небрежной позы до сочетания классических синих джинсов и бледно-голубой рубашки с закатанными до локтя рукавами – выглядит идеально и радует эстетическую составляющую сознания Тони. В смысле, Тони просто заставляет сознание сосредоточиться именно на эстетике и этим ограничиться.  
Любопытно, задумывается ли Стив хотя бы иногда о том, какое впечатление производит на окружающих. И стоит ли окружающим - и Тони в первую очередь - впечатляться. Ладно, стоит ли впечатляться ещё больше, чем уже есть. Или – ещё лучше, хотя, как посмотреть, может, хуже – можно ли впечатлиться ещё больше, чем уже есть?  
Но это всё лирика.  
А Стив стоит и ждёт ответа. Хотя, нет, уже не стоит, идёт к холодильнику. Открывает его, достаёт яблоко… Красивое такое, большое, жёлто-красное полосатое яблоко. Наверняка очень сладкое и сочное. Тони понимает, что очень хочет яблоко. Вот это, которое держит в руках Стив.  
Господи, как ребёнок.  
Тони, наконец, понимает, что пора бы перестать пялиться на Стива, на его тронутые лёгкой улыбкой губы (да-да, особенно на губы), вспомнить, о чём же Стив его спросил, и, наверное, даже ответить.  
Тони переводит взгляд на неаппетитную кашу, в которую превратились хлопья, и тяжело вздыхает.  
Так о чём Стив его спросил?  
Стив хмыкает, и Тони, глядя в тарелку, представляет, как Стив закатывает глаза. Да-да, гений-миллиардер и так далее в данный конкретный момент не может собрать мозг и сосредоточиться. Это всё сон, его было слишком много. И кофе Тони тоже не пил. Давно. Причины рассеянности исключительно в этом.  
Стив кладёт перед Тони половинку яблока.  
\- Пойдём, прогуляемся, - говорит он.  
  
На улице прохладно и всё ещё пасмурно.  
Тони хочет кофе и сэндвич побольше, Стив не против, а в самом начале следующего квартала есть чудная кофейня со всем необходимым для улучшения жизни. Но до похода в кофейню нужно выполнить жуткую традицию Стива. Кошмарную просто традицию.  
Стив, к превеликому сожалению Тони, проникся Старбаксом. Сам Тони считает Старбакс злом, ибо только зло может так издеваться над кофе.  
Кофе должен быть чёрным, можно с сахаром, можно с молоком, только не одновременно. А в Старбаксе не кофе, там даже не кофейные напитки. Там одно издевательство из молока, сливок, сиропа и кофейного аромата. Ладно, там могут налить просто кофе. Но он невкусный. Вот невкусный – и всё тут. Временами Тони хочется выкупить всю эту сеть и закрыть нахрен – за то, во что они превратили идеальный напиток. Но это так… мечты-мечты.  
А Стиву нравится… В отличие от Тони, Стив тот ещё сладкоежка. Тони, конечно, ничего не имеет против десерта, но Стив может питаться только десертом. Обед из желе, чизкейка и маффинов? Стив знает, умеет, практикует. Да ещё и пончиками потом может догнаться. И напоследок взять овсяную печенину с шоколадной крошкой.  
За тем, как Стив делает заказ, Тони наблюдает через стекло. Сам он остался на улице, не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то заметил, как Тони Старк заходит в Старбакс. Достаточно уже того, что он рядом стоит.  
Стекло украшено декоративной паутиной и парочкой пауков. На подоконнике разложены маленькие ярко-оранжевые тыквы с вырезанными рожицами. На девице, с которой общается Стив, надета остроконечная ведьмовская шляпа.  
Завтра Хэллоуин, и все в состоянии предвкушения и отмечания. Башня тоже давно украшена пауками-черепами, а по коридорам время от времени летают привидения  
В основном проекции, но Тони не поленился сделать и «классических» призраков – на подготовленные дроны с радиоуправлением накидывается простыня с большими круглыми глазами, и в полет.  
Безобидная совершенно штука, проекции выглядят куда более жутко, но Тони очень любит эту компанию дронов в простынях.  
  
Стив выходит из Старбакса со стаканом, в котором разместилось нечто жутковатое, натурально фиолетовое в крапинку. Сверху нечто пришлёпнуто белой взбитой молочной пеной и посыпано чем-то зелёным. Не просто посыпано, линии складываются в узор вроде кельтского.  
Тони так внимательно разглядывает стакан, потому что не менее внимательно его разглядывает Стив.  
\- Тебе страшно это выпить? – почти серьёзно спрашивает Тони.  
\- Мне интересно это выпить, - отвечает Стив. – Я просто вспомнил, где видел подобный узор. Удивительно…  
\- Ничего удивительного, - качает головой Тони. – Этой кельтской стилизации и так-то немало в нашем мире, а уж перед Хэллоуином только ленивый её не использует.  
\- Удивительней даже не где, - Стив, похоже, пропускает сказанное Тони мимо ушей. – А когда…  
Стив, наконец, отпивает вот это фиолетовое в крапинку. Вид у него становится сначала изумлённым, а потом задумчивым. Недоверчивым.  
\- Что, всё настолько плохо? – сочувственно интересуется Тони.  
\- Вкус из детства, - едва заметно улыбается Стив. – Тогда, я помню, он мне очень нравился, - он отпивает ещё. – Почему сейчас такая гадость-то?!  
Стив крайне обиженно смотрит на стакан и решительно идёт вперёд. До ближайшей урны, которую не видно из окна кофейни – зачем расстраивать персонал – в которую безжалостно выкидывает практически полный стакан.  
Туда ему и дорога, думает Тони.  
  
В кофейне, той самой, которая в начале следующего квартала, почти никого нет. Всего-то девушка, сосредоточенно глядящая в телефон, да парочка, пьющая один на двоих огромный молочный коктейль; никто из них не обращает на Тони и Стива ни малейшего внимания. Прекрасно, то, что нужно.  
Тони заказывает кофе с молоком и большой сэндвич с ветчиной, Стив просит принести кофе со взбитыми сливками и шоколадом и бейгл с омлетом. Заказ приносят минут через десять, и Тони вспоминает, за что же он любит эту кофейню, помимо прекрасного кофе.  
К каждому заказанному кофе прилагается печенье. Тонкий длинный треугольник, сладко-сахарный, хрустящий, с имбирно-цитрусовым вкусом – идеальный. Жаль, что всего один, Тони с превеликим удовольствием съел бы целую коробку такого печенья и попросил ещё. Но, увы, коробки не допросишься – печенье делает сам хозяин кофейни по жутко секретному семейному рецепту и в весьма ограниченном количестве.  
Стив берёт своё печенье и кладёт на тарелку Тони. Он действительно это делает. Тони бы не смог. Серьёзно, Тони не смог бы поделиться этим печеньем… да вообще ни с кем!  
\- Ты же обожаешь сладкое, - говорит Тони, недоверчиво глядя на Стива.  
\- А ты обожаешь это печенье, - пожимает плечами Стив.  
\- Тебя я тоже обожаю, ты в курсе? – проникновенно говорит Тони. – Нельзя не обожать того, кто может отдать ближнему это печенье.  
\- О, нет, ближнему придётся обойтись, - улыбается Стив. – Это печенье я могу отдать только тебе.  
Честно говоря, Тони ждал слегка иной реакции на своё «обожаю тебя». Он же не первый раз говорит нечто подобное, а Стив обычно награждает его в ответ взглядом из серии «такими словами не разбрасываются» и проникновенным молчанием. А тут вдруг, нате вам. Впервые за полтора года, что они знакомы, Стив мало того, что спокойно отреагировал на пусть и шутливое, но признание, но ещё и пытается флиртовать в ответ. Серьёзно?  
Тони удивлён. И немного смущён – вот странно.  
И собирается продолжать в том же духе.  
  
Кофе выпит, сэндвичи съедены, так что можно отправляться дальше бродить по городу. Стива сносит в сторону Бруклина, Тони не против – ему всё равно, где гулять. Часть прогулки приходится проделать на метро, ну, да это тоже интересно. Тони уже и не помнит, когда последний раз спускался в подземку.  
Уже в Бруклине Стив решительно направляется к первому встреченному продавцу хот-догов и возвращается от него с законной добычей, половину которой вручает Тони. Хот-дог горячий и очень вкусный, а Тони вспоминает, что прогулки со Стивом бывают опасны для неподготовленного желудка. Иногда Стив не просто гуляет, он гуляет от кафешки до кафешки, не проходя мимо уличных торговцев. И везде покупает чего-нибудь пожевать. На двоих, Стив не жадный. Ему-то что, с его метаболизмом такие прогулки проходят практически незаметно, разве что решит не ужинать, а вот Тони тяжело приходится.  
Стив предлагает сходить в Ботанический сад, раз уж они почти рядом с ним. Тони Ботанический сад как таковой интересен мало, но, раз уж они выбрались гулять, то не всё ли равно, где это делать? Если Стив хочет в Ботанический сад, то почему бы туда не пойти?  
По дороге к саду они проходят мимо увитого плющом дома, и Стив останавливается, задумчиво глядя на него.  
\- Надо же, - негромко говорит он. – Совсем не изменился…  
\- Здесь жил кто-то знакомый? – спрашивает Тони.  
\- Да, жил. Жила… - немного рассеянно отвечает Стив. – Её звали леди Найджел.  
Стив задумчиво смотрит на Тони, словно решая, продолжать дальше эту тему или нет. А Тони хочет послушать. Тони всегда готов слушать Стива.  
И Стив рассказывает.  
  
* * *  
  
_Стив хотел купить маме новые ботинки. Старые совсем прохудились, но денег на новые не было. А ботинки нужны - Стиву совершенно не хочется, чтобы мама промочила ноги и заболела.  
Беда в том, что заработать денег Стиву негде. Работы не находилось даже для взрослых здоровых мужчин, откуда она возьмётся для тощего четырнадцатилетнего астматика? Всё, что мог Стив, это предложить прогуливающимся по Проспект-Парку людям нарисовать их портрет. И получить за это не больше десяти центов… Впрочем, это ровно на десять центов больше, чем ничего. Правда, мало кому был нужен портрет, да ещё и не бесплатно. За две недели весь заработок Стива состоял из доллара с четвертью и сдобной булки. Булка в качестве благодарности целиком досталась Баки – тот не позволил шпане отнять у Стива его небольшой заработок, папку с листами бумаги и карандаши. Ещё и в глаз получил, но булка компенсировала все страдания.  
  
В воскресное утро Стив снова отправился в парк. Осень разукрасила его в алый и золотой, оставив нетронутыми крохотные островки зелёного, через ещё густые разноцветные кроны деревьев пробивался солнечный свет и тонул в опавших листьях. Стив жалел, что у него с собой только простые карандаши – так хотелось изобразить увиденное в цвете.  
В такой чудесный осенний день в парке не было ни одного человека, и это было удивительно, если не сказать, странно. Прошёл уже, наверное, целый час с тех пор, как Стив пришёл сюда, но за это время мимо него почти пробежал один-единственный мужчина. Так что, Стив просто рисовал пейзаж: нависающие над водой деревья, мостик над ручьём, ведущую к мостику дорожку.  
Стив настолько увлёкся, что не заметил, как кто-то подошел к нему. Он не отрывался от рисунка до тех пор, пока не услышал произнесённое мелодичным женским голосом:  
\- Как хорошо у тебя получается!  
Стив поднял голову. Рядом с ним стояла невероятно красивая молодая женщина. Она была так хороша, что Стиву стало почти больно смотреть. Перед глазами всё словно плыло, он не мог сфокусироваться на её чертах, но так хотелось запечатлеть в памяти идеальный образ. А может, это просто слепило глаза окружившее незнакомку золотым ореолом осеннее солнце.  
\- Спасибо, мэм, - Стив буквально заставил себя ответить.  
\- Я хочу купить у тебя этот рисунок, когда ты закончишь, - произнесла женщина.  
Сказать, что Стив было удивлён, означало ничего не сказать. Его рисунок? Самый обычный пейзаж? Купить?  
\- Ты продашь его мне? – спросила женщина.  
\- Да… - растерянно ответил Стив. – Да, конечно! – через секунду выпалил он, собравшись, наконец, с мыслями. – Вы подождёте, пока я закончу?  
\- Нет, что ты, - улыбнулась женщина. – Не хочу, чтобы ты торопился, рисуй спокойно. Если будет не сложно, занеси рисунок сегодня вечером ко мне домой. Я напишу адрес.  
Женщина взяла лист из стопки бумаги и один из карандашей, совсем сточенный.  
Строчка адреса была выписана идеальным почерком. И идеальным же почерком на лист легло имя – леди Найджел.  
Леди Найджел протянула Стиву лист с адресом и ещё два доллара. Целых два доллара!  
\- Только не продай рисунок кому-то ещё, - мягко попросила она.  
\- Нет! Нет, что вы! – Стив замотал головой.  
Нет, конечно, нет, как можно, господи, да ему и в голову такое не придёт. Сегодня вечером леди Найджел непременно получит свой так щедро оплаченный рисунок.  
  
Вечером Стив отправился по указанному адресу, чтобы отдать рисунок.  
Леди Найджел жила в старом доме, увитом плющом, и Стив мысленно уже набросал себе следующий рисунок: крыльцо с коваными перилами, старую тёмную дверь с бронзовым молоточком, наполовину скрытые алыми листьями окна.  
Дверь Стиву открыла пожилая дама:  
\- Идёмте, молодой человек, - строго сказала она. – Леди Найджел ждёт вас.  
  
В мягком свете неярких ламп леди Найджел была всё так же прекрасна, но теперь Стив мог наконец-то не только смотреть на неё, но и видеть.  
Стив видел светлые, почти белые волосы, нереальную зелень обрамлённых длинными ресницами глаз и алые губы. Видел серебристое платье с вышивкой на воротнике и тонкую золотую цепочку с кулоном. Чувствовал исходящий от леди Найджел тонкий цветочный аромат, который не перекрывал разносившийся по дому густой сладкий запах сдобной выпечки.  
Именно этот аромат и заставил Стива оторваться от созерцания прекрасного и вернуться в реальность. Есть хотелось неимоверно.  
\- Сейчас подадут ужин, - леди Найджел словно услышала мысли Стива. – Составишь мне компанию?  
Наверное, нужно было вежливо отказаться. Сказать, что он не голоден, что дома его ждёт мама. Но мама была на смене, а с едой дома не очень. И Стив с радостью остался на ужин.  
Теперь главным было вежливо вести себя за столом и не накидываться на еду.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты нарисовал мой портрет, - сказала леди Найджел.  
Стив после сытного ужина любовался булочкой, лежавшей на тарелке перед ним. Булочка была румяная, ещё тёплая, с витиеватым узором, выведенным белой глазурью. Стив, в которого еда помещалась уже с трудом, булочку только пару раз укусил, и теперь собирался с силами, чтобы закончить начатое. Не бросать же такую вкусноту.  
Но после слов леди Найджел булочка отошла на второй план.  
\- Портрет? – переспросил Стив.  
Он уже успел понять, что леди Найджел, в отличие от большинства людей, вовсе не бедствует. Она совершенно точно могла себе позволить нанять профессионального художника, но почему-то заговорила о портрете со Стивом.  
\- Да, портрет, - кивнула леди Найджел. – В полный рост, и на листе побольше, чем твои. Нарисованный угольными карандашами. Сможешь?  
\- Наверное смогу, - неуверенно сказал Стив. Он сомневался, что сможет нарисовать леди Найджел так, как нужно. Что сможет передать всю её нереальную красоту. К тому же, только угольными карандашами…  
\- Наверное? – улыбнулась она.  
\- Смогу! – Стив храбро кивает головой. У него получится, он сделает всё, чтобы получилось.  
  
Уходя от леди Найджел, Стив вспомнил, как она была одета в парке. На ней было белое пальто с чёрными пуговицами и алый шёлковый шарф._  
  
* * *  
  
Стив рассказывает, а Тони видит всё словно наяву.  
\- Ты говоришь об этой леди Найджел так, что я уже готов ревновать, - замечает Тони.  
Ему нужно что-то сказать. Просто чтобы вырваться из череды образов, в которые погрузил его рассказ Стива. Тони в жизни бы не подумал, что Стив может так рассказывать. Говорит, словно зачаровывает.  
А ляпнуть про ревность – это самое простое, правда.  
\- Не стоит, - смеётся Стив, разбивая магию слов. – Пожалуй, я никогда не смотрел на неё, как на живого человека. Скорее, как на произведение искусства – прекрасное и недостижимое. Я, наверное, так до конца и не поверил, что она реальна.  
\- Так ты нарисовал её портрет?  
\- Почти. Не закончил – оставались мелкие детали, без которых портрет, конечно, обошёлся бы, но я сказал, что непременно доведу всё до ума. К тому же, ты не представляешь, насколько вкусно у леди Найджел кормили.  
\- О, ну что такое! – возмущается Тони. – Ты так восторженно рассказывал о даме, но в итоге всё свёл к еде.  
\- Я бы вполовину так дамой не восторгался, если бы после пары часов рисования меня не усаживали за стол и не кормили! – смеётся Стив. - Повар у прекрасной леди готовил просто изумительно, и еды для меня там никогда не жалели. Ты не представляешь, насколько в то время была желанна возможность сытно и вкусно поесть, к тому же совершенно бесплатно. Ещё и десерт каждый раз был.  
\- И что давали на десерт?  
\- Думаешь, я помню? Хотя… помню. Миндальные пирожные, лимонный кекс, ванильный пудинг, тыквенный пирог… Всё выглядело так, словно блюда должны были подать в дорогом ресторане, а не просто мальчишке-художнику на ужин. Знаешь, столовое серебро, фарфоровые тарелки… И каждый десерт был украшен узором, похожим на тот, что сегодня был на кофе. И вкус… Не помню, был ли это вкус еды или питья, но присутствовал всегда один и тот же привкус. Я даже не опишу, какой, но я его обожал. Даже странно, что сегодня мне он настолько не понравился.  
\- Так почему портрет-то не закончил? – спрашивает Тони.  
  
* * *  
  
_\- Ты успеешь закончить портрет к Самайну? – спросила леди Найджел за ужином. Она никогда не говорила «Хэллоуин», только «Самайн».  
Стив виделся с ней уже седьмой раз, и портрет был почти готов. Ещё одна встреча, может быть, две. Стив не понимал, как, почему и зачем сеансы рисования растянулись так надолго – пары раз, конечно, было маловато, но к четвёртому можно было бы закончить, тем более что леди Найджел почти всегда устраивала проделанная работа. Разве что иногда она просила что-то немного подправить, да и то это больше касалось фона или какой-нибудь ерунды, вроде вышивки на платье.  
\- Думаю, да, - кивнул Стив. – Вы же сами видели, он почти закончен.  
\- Да, конечно. Просто я подумала, что всё-таки хотела бы добавить серьги и браслет, - произнесла леди Найджел извиняющимся тоном.  
В прошлый раз она решила, что лучше обойтись без них. Теперь передумала. Иногда Стиву казалось, что леди Найджел тянула время, откладывая момент завершения портрета. Не то, чтобы Стив возражал. Во-первых, его кормили вкусным и сытным ужином, во-вторых, каждый раз леди Найджел давала ему три доллара – заработок за то время, что Стив тратил на рисование. Он поначалу пытался сказать, что пока ещё ничего не заработал, но леди Найджел неизменно оплачивала ему потраченное время и силы. Хотя Стив искренне считал, что ужина вполне достаточно.  
  
Вариант с серьгами и браслетом Стив закончил за пару дней до Хэллоуина. Леди Найджел была очень довольна и с сожалением сказала, что следующая их встреча, скорее всего, будет последней. Стив искренне изумился, так как был уверен, что портрет закончен. Но леди Найджел сказала, что если Стив присмотрится чуть внимательней, то поймёт, где и что нужно подправить. Стив смотрел на творение рук своих с полчаса точно и увидел, что именно мог бы сделать лучше. Сущие мелочи, на самом деле, но если леди Найджел так хочет… Леди Найджел хотела.  
\- Завтра? – спросил Стив.  
\- Нет, к сожалению, завтра у меня дела, - покачала головой леди Найджел. – Послезавтра, если ты сможешь.  
\- Послезавтра? В канун Дня Всех Святых? Вы уверены, что будет удобно?  
\- Если будет удобно тебе, - леди Найджел мягко улыбнулась. – Видишь ли, сразу после Самайна вернётся сэр Томас, мой любимый муж, и мы должны будем уехать. Так что, сможешь прийти?  
\- Да. Да, конечно, - естественно, Стив согласился. Не мог не согласиться.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала леди Найджел.  
А потом сделала нечто удивительное. Она поцеловала Стива в лоб. Он ощутил лёгкое прикосновение холодных губ и очень удивился. Разве могут губы человека быть такими холодными?  
\- Ты замечательный мальчик, - леди Найджел улыбалась сияющей, какой-то совершенно нереальной, нездешней улыбкой. – Такой добрый. Такой чистый. Невинный. Сохрани это. Сохрани это для истинной любви.  
В тот день Стив ушёл от леди Найджел просветлённый, но так и не понявший, что же это, собственно, было.  
_  
* * *  
  
\- …Всё очень просто, - говорит Стив. - Я в очередной раз разболелся. Как раз шёл домой после встречи с леди Найджел, попал под дождь, весь вымок. День я ещё продержался, а к ночи поднялась температура, да такая, что всю следующую неделю я с кровати встать не мог. Когда поправился, первым делом помчался к леди Найджел. Но в доме уже никого не было. Я потом ещё несколько раз приходил, в разное время, но дом был пустым. Видимо, как леди Найджел и говорила, вернулся её муж, и они куда-то уехали.  
\- Они уехали, а ты с тех пор, верный её напутствию, хранишь невинность? – Тони не может не поддеть. Вот просто не может.  
\- Естественно, - отвечает Стив. – Жду свою великую любовь, но даже с ней всё будет только после свадьбы. А до свадьбы положена помолвка на год, я же не хочу, чтобы меня посчитали распутником!  
Тони сначала хлопает на Стива глазами, пытаясь переварить услышанное, а потом хохочет.  
\- Чего ты смеёшься? – вопрошает Стив с видом оскорблённой невинности. – Я, между прочим, воспитан…  
\- … в монастыре, где даже моются в одежде, а со стояком справляются неделей поста и молитвы, – заканчивает Тони.  
\- Вроде того. И, как ты понимаешь, сейчас крайне сложно найти того, кто разделит со мной мои жизненные ценности, - капризно замечает Стив.  
\- Наташа, помнится, говорила про какую-то Мэг из исследовательского.  
\- И про Стефани из технического. И про Дженни из администрации. Кажется, Наташа всерьёз увлеклась устройством моей личной жизни.  
\- Я бы не доверял увлечениям Наташи, - заговорщицки шепчет Тони. – Странные у неё увлечения. Зачем, спрашивается, она позавчера с помощью каких-то деревянных фиговин за вечер сотворила кружевную салфетку на микроволновку?  
\- А-а, так это не непонятная тряпочка, а кружевная салфетка? – в тон отвечает Стив. – А я ею чай со стола вчера вытер… Ой!  
\- Вот именно, что «ой». Ладно, пойдём любоваться на деревца-цветочки.  
  
Стив бродит по дорожкам, с интересом вертит головой по сторонам. Тони же просто наблюдает за Стивом. И время от времени возвращается к утренней мысли о том, можно ли впечатлиться ещё больше. А если впечатлён уже по самое «не могу», то как жить дальше?  
\- Ай, да ж-жизнь моя прекрасна! – громко возмущается Стив, выдёргивая Тони из пространных размышлений.  
Судя по виду, Стив бы с удовольствием выразился куда цветистей, но он героическим усилием воли сдерживает фонтан впечатлений.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Тони, которому очень интересно, что же вызвало такую бурю возмущения у Стива.  
\- Это проклятье, правда, - вздыхает Стив, демонстрируя указательный палец с выступившей каплей крови. – Я укололся. Об этот чёртов тис! – Стив кивает в сторону дерева. – Обо что там было можно уколоться?!  
\- Прискорбно, - кивает Тони. – А почему такая экспрессия?  
\- Потому что деревья имеют что-то против меня, и это абсолютно точно. Знаешь, на войне, если мы были в лесу, какой-нибудь очередной дуб или вяз непременно умудрялся уколоть меня сучком или оцарапать веткой. Да так, что всегда шла кровь. Когда я очнулся здесь, я думал, что эта полоса закончилась. По крайней мере, по Центральному парку я гулял без подобных последствий. И вот опять! Просто руку протянул до ветки дотронуться!..  
\- Ну, не переживай, - говорит Тони. – Давай, поцелую, и всё пройдёт.  
Стив задумчиво смотрит на Тони и… протягивает руку с пострадавшим пальцем.  
Тони открывает рот, закрывает рот и с сомнением смотрит на протянутую руку. Стив смотрит на Тони с живейшим любопытством, но ехидное выражение глаз говорит о том, что Стив издевается.  
\- Да ладно! – больше себе говорит Тони и…  
…хватает Стива за всё ещё вытянутую руку. За пострадавший палец.  
Тони не целует его, он просто слизывает выступившую каплю крови. Чувствует металлический и почему-то сладковатый привкус. Обхватывает палец губами, втягивает в рот, чувствуя всё усиливающуюся сладость. Обводит языком. И отпускает.  
На румянец Стива приятно посмотреть. Благо, сейчас в саду мало народу, возле них вообще никого нет, иначе вышло бы неловко. Не Тони, что вы, Тони в себе уверен, тут он непрошибаем. А вот Стив бы ему не простил, если бы у подобной сцены оказались свидетели. Точно бы жениться потом пришлось…  
А вот и женился бы, думает Тони. Хотя бы в качестве эксперимента.  
Эксперименты Тони любит.  
  
После инцидента в Ботаническом саду они гуляют ещё пару часов, старательно игнорируя произошедшее. Ну, пошутили, ну, дошутились, подумаешь. В любом случае всё было безобидно. К сожалению.  
Пока гуляют, съедают ещё по хот-догу, сладкие медовые вафли с кофе и заканчивают в китайской лапшичной. Тони был против, но Стив его уговорил.  
Вернувшись в Башню, Тони решает, что свидание удалось. Даже если это было и не свидание.  
  
Странности начинаются ближе к ночи.  
Стив пропускает ужин, отговариваясь тем, что как-то ему нехорошо. Тони сообщает, что ничего в этом удивительного не видит: китайская лапшичная была весьма подозрительной. Даже супержелудок суперсолдата справляется не со всеми кулинарными вывертами современного мира.  
Стив отвечает, что лапшичная была нормальная, и это всё кофе. Тот, который был из Старбакса. Выпитое, наконец-то, усвоилось. Какая беда.  
Тони напоминает, что неоднократно советовал Стиву даже не подходить к Старбаксу.  
Стив уходит грустно лежать на диване в обнимку с подушкой.  
Тони, наверное, посидел бы с ним, посочувствовал, погладил, но, увы, Тони немного не до того.  
У Тони ощущение эйфории, невероятного эмоционального подъёма, мозг работает, как ненормальный, генерируя одну за другой идеи. Сегодня вечером Тони ведёт лёгкая сумасшедшинка, которая начинается от «а не пересмотреть ли концепцию брони полностью?..» и заканчивается где-то в районе «а давай соблазним Стива».  
Очень хочется пойти соблазнять Стива. Потому что сегодняшняя прогулка даёт все основания считать, что Стив соблазнится. И это будет прекрасно и удивительно, совершенно, великолепно. Как и весь Стив.  
Но к Стиву Тони усилием воли заставляет себя не подходить: раз уж Стив себя не слишком хорошо чувствует, то пусть спокойно отдыхает. Вместо соблазнения Тони за ночь доводит до ума проект «Из малого в большое». Результатом становится бронированная перчатка, в которую раскладываются обычные наручные часы. С виду обычные.  
Тони думает, что когда-нибудь весь костюм в «сложенном» виде будет занимать примерно такой же объём. Но это «когда-нибудь» будет определённо после того, как у них со Стивом настанет их персональное «долго и счастливо».  
  
* * *  
  
Утро приносит головную боль, хотя вчера Тони не пил ничего крепче эспрессо. Возможно, стоило поспать больше пары часов, и сделать это в своей кровати, а не на диванчике в мастерской. Но вчера творилось что-то странное, пусть и по-хорошему странное, так что Тони просто ловил момент.  
А головная боль – это мелочи. Главное, до вечера вылечить, потому что на вечер запланирована большая вечеринка по случаю Хэллоуина.  
Тони внезапно понимает, что не хочет никакой вечеринки. Брюс снова где-то в дебрях Индии – улучшает карму, бесплатно леча детишек. Тор в Асгарде, у них на Хэллоуин, пардон, Самайн, свои традиции, Клинт и Наташа очень извинялись, что не смогут присутствовать, оба пробормотали что-то про встречу с родственниками, и после этого Тони махнул на них рукой. Не хотят говорить, так и не надо, пусть будет встреча с придуманными родственниками. Остались только он и Стив, а Стив не фанат вечеринок. Да и Тони предпочёл бы провести вечер в компании Стива и тыквенного пирога, а не бродя в толпе приглашённых на вечеринку важных и нужных людей. И плевать, насколько это важно для имиджа компании. Ладно, поболтается с полчаса в толпе, а потом будут Стив и пирог.  
К тому же, помнится, Тони собирался Стива соблазнять.  
Вот сразу после пирога и начнёт.  
С утра, когда вчерашнее странное наваждение схлынуло, Тони смотрит на идею соблазнения Стива весьма скептически. Недоверчиво он на неё смотрит.  
Откуда только что взялось?  
Нет, Тони, конечно, не против, но… Что-то не то с ним вчера творилось, а к подобного рода решениям нужно приходить на трезвую голову.  
А вот идея с пирогом на двоих Тони нравится. Теперь нужно найти Стива, чтобы сообразить меню праздничного ужина. И организовывать собственный праздник под лозунгом «Чего не будет в доставке, то сами приготовим!». Стив готовить любит, Тони готовить может – справятся идеально.  
Но Джарвис сообщает, что Стива в Башне нет.  
Джарвис рассказывает, что спал Стив плохо, мало, больше просто слонялся из угла в угол в своей комнате. На предложения позвать Тони или самому к нему спуститься, Стив неизменно отвечал, что всё хорошо, и не нужно никого беспокоить. Мол, слишком много за день было воспоминаний и эмоций, с утра всё будет в порядке. Утром же, едва забрезжил рассвет, Стив собрался и ушёл прогуляться.  
Прогуливается уже часов шесть.  
\- Джарвис, определи местоположение мобильного Стива, - командует Тони.  
На душе неспокойно, сердце колотится, в голове пусто. Не самые приятные ощущения. Но они прекратятся, как только Тони станет известно, где сейчас Стив.  
Ещё бы стало известно, почему Тони вдруг до такой степени стал волноваться за Стива.  
\- Я нашёл телефон мистера Роджерса, сэр, - сообщает Джарвис.  
И называет адрес.  
Это дом, в котором жила леди Найджел.  
Тони это решительно не нравится.  
Хотя, наверное, стоит успокоиться. Очень может быть, что под влиянием вчерашних воспоминаний Стив просто отправился завершать начатое. Так с ним периодически случается – Стив завершает невыполненные когда-то квэсты. Прийти туда, где он обещал быть. Сделать что-то, что собирался. Весь прошлый год для Стива состоял из таких завершений. Тони знает, потому что иногда Стив просил его составить компанию. Редко, чаще он всё делал один. Так что, сегодня это может быть просто очередной порыв.  
А может, и нет.  
Тони всем своим существом ощущает, что что-то не так. Что-то происходит, что-то неправильное.  
\- Да к чёрту, - бормочет он и набирает Стива. Придётся нарушить его уединение.  
  
Спустя полтора часа и десяток безответных звонков – серьёзно, он звонил Стиву десять раз - Тони стоит перед увитым плющом домом и думает о том, что и как он скажет этому, прости господи, художнику.  
Внезапно Тони приходит в голову, что Стив попал в полицию - за незаконное проникновение в дом. Хотя нет, быть такого не может. Во-первых, полиция после Битвы за Нью-Йорк очень уважает Капитана Америку, патрульные бы просто ограничились просьбой покинуть здание. Во-вторых, если бы Стиву всё-таки пришлось ехать в участок, то телефон бы поехал вместе с ним. Так что, скорее всего Стив весь в муках творчества, а телефон валяется где-то с выключенным звуком. Стив звук никогда не отключает, но как иначе объяснить то, что он не слышит звонка?  
В общем, Тони идёт взламывать дверь.  
А если Стив всё-таки в участке и без телефона… Чудно, значит, Тони попросится в тот же участок.  
  
В доме царит полумрак: сегодня солнечно, но свет едва пробивается в окна, заросшие плющом. Всё пространство первого этажа – это огромный пустой зал.  
Только мольберт стоит у окна. С рисунком на нём.  
На рисунке женщина. Она нереально, неестественно прекрасна. Тони даже не верит, что у кого-то в этом мире может быть такая внешность.  
Рисунок чёрно-белый, за исключением двух деталей. Изумрудно-зелёных глаз и кроваво-алого шарфа.  
На подоконнике Тони видит небрежно брошенный телефон.  
Стив всё-таки нарисовал свою леди Найджел.  
  
Тони обходит весь дом, но Стива нигде нет. Тони заглядывает даже в чулан под лестницей и в две сиротливо висящие на кухне полки. Безрезультатно.  
А беспокойство всё нарастает. Оно почти превращается в панику: где Стив? Как, почему, куда он пропал?  
\- Стив, - зовёт Тони. – Стив!  
Бесполезно, конечно.  
Тони прикрывает глаза и делает пару глубоких вдохов, заставляя себя успокоиться. Не хватает ещё паниковать из-за потери суперсолдата, которого похитители, если такие психи вообще найдутся, вернут с доплатой если не на следующий день, то через два дня точно.  
Так что, спокойно. Ещё спокойней. Дышим глубоко. И не паникуем.  
\- …всё готово, моя госпожа…  
\- …теперь нужно просто ждать…  
\- …мы разбудим его в нужный момент…  
\- …потерпите ещё совсем немного, госпожа…  
Обрывки разговора слышатся так, словно приёмник плохо ловит радиоволну. Совсем тихо, перемежаясь с шипеньем помех. Но Тони слышит голоса.  
Он оглядывается, пытаясь понять, откуда они могут доноситься, даже берт телефон Стива с подоконника. Но телефон тих и тёмен. Тони машинально запихивает его в карман куртки. Потом выглядывает в окно – может, это разговаривают на улице?  
А после всё-таки смотри на картину. Потому что звук исходит от неё.  
И тут Тони понимает, что нарисованная женщина _смотрит_ на него. Смотрит живой жуткой зеленью глаз, следит за ним.  
\- Твою мать, Стив, что за Джоконду ты здесь нарисовал? – бормочет Тони.  
Входная дверь распахивается порывом ветра, который несёт с собой опавшие листья и запах дождя. Ветер сдёргивает с шеи леди Найджел алый шарф – _нарисованный алый шарф_ – и швыряет в сторону Тони. Тони вскидывает руку в защитном жесте, совершенно не собираясь ловить шарф.  
Когда шарф касается руки, Тони проваливается куда-то в темноту.  
  
\- …просыпайся, - звучит перезвоном колокольчиков. – Просыпайся, пора, хватит спать. Ты должен бодрствовать!  
Тони с трудом возвращается в реальность. Или в то, что можно посчитать реальностью – после того, как на него с картины пялилась нарисованная дама, а порыв ветра сорвал с неё нарисованный же шарф, Тони склонен верить тому, что Матрица его поимела.  
Тони кое-как открывает глаза и оглядывается.  
\- Э, нет, мне так не нравится, давайте-ка я ещё посплю, - бормочет он в надежде, что всё вокруг всего лишь сон. А руки затекли потому, что он просто уснул в неудобной позе, а не потому, что они вздёрнуты вверх и прикованы к камню.  
Твою-туда-так, вяло думает Тони.  
  
Он на какой-то поляне, где-то посреди лета, потому что поляна утопает в ярко-зелёном разнотравье. В центре поляны возвышается грубый каменный алтарь, на котором разложены явно ведьмовские примочки: кинжал, какой-то отливающий золотом заостренный конус, пучки трав, яблоко и несколько колосьев. Рядом с алтарём стоит каменный же саркофаг, в котором возлежит разодетая в шелка и драгоценности высохшая мумия, предположительно, мужчины. Вокруг алтаря - девять вкопанных в землю продолговатых камней. Это как-то называется, но Тони сейчас не помнит, как. В голову, кроме Стоунхенджа, ничего не приходит. На каждом камне выбит узор, очень похожий на тот, что был вчера на кофе Стива. Наверное, это всё что-то значит.  
Тони прикован к одному из этих камней.  
Напротив него к такому же камню прикован Стив.  
Нашёлся, мрачно думает Тони.  
В круге камней проворно снуёт рыжая девица – бегает от камня к камню, что-то вырисовывает на них. Девица кажется смутно знакомой, но Тони не может вспомнить, где и когда её видел.  
Леди Найджел - её Тони опознал сразу - сидит на коленях возле головы мумии и напевает простенькую мелодию. Ещё она время от времени берёт щепотку то травы, то пыли, и либо кидает в саркофаг, либо сдувает в сторону Стива, которого в себя пока ещё не привели.  
Колдует? Что, правда?  
Тони в магию не верит. Магии на это, судя по всему, наплевать.  
\- Пора! – леди Найджел поднимается с колен и идёт к Стиву. – Просыпайся, милый мальчик, - она целует его в лоб, и Стив открывает глаза.  
  
\- Леди Найджел? – ошарашено спрашивает Стив.  
Ещё бы, вот так взять, и встретить кого-то из своего далёкого прошлого, причём, этот кто-то вообще не изменился.  
\- Здравствуй, Стивен Роджерс, - льётся чарующий голос. – Девять раз по девять лет прошло, пришла пора нам свидеться.  
\- Как это возможно? – почти шёпотом спрашивает Стив, но Тони слышит его. – Вы же должны были…  
\- Состариться и умереть? – она смеётся. – Над феей не властно время, я вечна.  
\- Только вряд ли добра, - подаёт голос Тони. – Знаешь, Стив, у меня крайне нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Тони? – похоже, Стив только сейчас понял, что у него есть собрат по несчастью. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Составляю тебе компанию, конечно, - усмехается Тони. – Я же не мог пропустить поход в гости к этим замечательным леди. Только, боюсь, сделают они с нами что-нибудь противоестественное…  
\- Леди Найджел, что происходит? – Стив смотрит на женщину.  
На фею. Да нет же, так не бывает. Феи – они маленькие, с крылышками. Они добрые. Вроде бы. Ладно, есть ещё зубная фея, вот там были ужасы.  
Тони пытается освободиться. В который раз, и всё безрезультатно. Стив тоже пытается высвободить руки – с тем же успехом.  
Тони не может понять, что их удерживает. Всё, что он видит, это тонкий полупрозрачный золотистый ободок возле каждой руки. И он непреодолим.  
Пока. Тони придумает, как выкрутиться. Если раньше Стив не решит проблему грубой силой.  
\- Не пытайтесь освободиться, это напрасно, - говорит девица. – Заклятье сильно и крепко. Смиритесь.  
\- Мейбл? – снова удивляется Стив. – А ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Стив, ты её знаешь? – спрашивает Тони.  
\- Конечно! Это Мейбл, бармен из Старбакса.  
Так вот почему она показалась знакомой.  
\- Я не Мейбл! – вдруг срывается на крик девица. – Прекрати! Прекрати звать меня этим поганым человеческим именем!  
\- Умолкни! – властно произносит леди Найджел.  
Мейбл не умолкает, нет, она словно давится словами, которые хочет произнести, но не может. Наконец, она успокаивается, съёживается под взглядом леди Найджел. Всё, что она теперь может, это злобно смотреть.  
\- А я и не знал, что в наше суровое время феям приходится работать, - задумчиво говорит Тони. – Думал, порхают себе с цветка на цветок…  
Мейбл издаёт приглушённый рык, но это всё, что она себе позволяет.  
\- Так в честь чего мы здесь собрались? – Тони, наконец, задаёт самый актуальный вопрос. – Вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина в колдовском антураже? Будем пить, гулять и веселиться, а потом танцевать голыми при Луне? Если что, я за, особенно, если меня отвяжут.  
\- Глупые смертные, - надменно усмехается леди Найджел. – Всё бы вам пить, да гулять. Вы даже не знаете, какие действа могут свершаться в ночь Самайна, когда открываются Врата!  
\- Что за врата?  
\- Между миром живых и миром мёртвых, - отвечает Стив. – По преданиям, сегодня по земле могут бродить духи умерших.  
\- Вот я сейчас сопоставил всё, что вижу, со всем, что услышал, и мне это совершенно не нравится, - сообщает Тони. – Врата, духи умерших, эта мумия в кружевах…  
\- Не смей! – вот тут слегка срывает леди Найджел. – Не смей даже смотреть в сторону моего прекрасного сэра Томаса!  
\- Это сэр Томас?! – в голосе Стива звучит предельное изумление.  
\- Вот это засушенное сокровище ждала прекрасная фея? – уточняет Тони.  
\- Не смейте, - бормочет леди Найджел. – Не смейте. Мой Томас… Мой прекрасный Томас… Он снова будет жив…  
\- Тони, - говорит Стив, - по-моему, нам пора выбираться.  
Судя по всему, Стив тоже понял, что их сейчас будут приносить в жертву. Во имя прекрасного сэра Томаса. По крайней мере, Тони уверен, что всё идёт именно к этому.  
\- Вы не уйдёте отсюда, - говорит леди Найджел. – Вы останетесь здесь, чтобы мог вернуться мой Томас. Девять священных деревьев взяли невинную кровь. Тис был последним, он привратник у земель мёртвых, и он принял невинную кровь. Невинность и безмерная сила дадут моему Томасу новую жизнь. Невинность и безмерную силу я отдам за его жизнь… Рогом единорога пронзить невинную плоть, впустить кровь, остановить сердце, чтобы иное сердце забилось вновь…  
\- Так, стоп, - говорит Стив. – С натяжкой, конечно, но можно сказать, что моя сила безмерна, ладно. А вот где вы собрались взять невинность? Я-то не… Стоп, погодите. Тони? Что, ПРАВДА?!  
\- Стив, ты чего сейчас обо мне подумал? – натурально возмущается Тони. – Это, я тебе скажу, абсолютная неправда, причём, уже не один десяток лет!  
\- Ты невинен, Стивен Роджерс, - кричит леди Найджел. – Ты остался девственным!  
\- Девственным? Вы серьёзно? Где я, и где девственность, леди Найджел? – насмешливо говорит Стив. - Я, конечно, искренне любил Пегги Картер, но поездки по всей стране с толпой молодых красивых девиц монашеству во имя светлого чувства не способствуют. Особенно если учесть, что Пегги я на тот момент ничего не обещал. Я, между прочим, нормальный, здоровый мужчина, не связанный никакими обязательствами. Как мне было нужно реагировать, когда я обнаруживал в своей постели очередную, прости господи, патриотку? Девственность… Вернитесь в реальность, леди!  
\- Ты не мог, - беспомощно бормочет леди Найджел, - не мог. Ты пил девять трав, заваренных на воде, настоянной на роге единорога, они отвращают желания тела!  
\- И что? Какая разница, что я пил? Чем бы вы меня не поили, сыворотка переработала всё, абсолютно!  
\- Ты вчера выпил воду, настоянную на роге единорога, - подаёт голос Мейбл. – Твой кофе был на этой воде! Ты бы не смог её выпить, если бы утратил девственность!  
\- Спасибо, не на навозе единорога, - прочувствованно говорит Стив. – Мне бы не хотелось расстраивать Мейбл, но кофе полетел в мусор, как только я отошёл на приличное расстояние от кафе. Прости, Мейбл, или как тебя там, но он был ужасен, дальше пары глотков дело не зашло.  
Тони готов подтвердить всё, что ни скажет Стив, тем более, про кофе он говорит чистую правду. Но Тони молчит, едва ли не впервые в жизни отдавая кому-то ещё право забалтывать противника. Потому что Тони чувствует, как ослабевают магические путы на руках. Всё больше и больше теряет концентрацию и душевное равновесие леди Найджел, всё больше распаляется, споря со Стивом. Всё меньше помнит про Тони.  
\- Но тис взял твою кровь! Взял! Он бы не взял твою кровь, если бы ты не был невинен!  
\- Леди, - устало произносит Стив. – Зачем приличному тису из Ботанического сада моя кровь? Которую совсем непросто добыть - скорость регенерации у меня такая, что даже если меня уколоть, то рана затягивается раньше, чем успевает выступить кровь.  
А вот тут Тони знает, что Стив нагло врёт, но это сейчас вообще не важно.  
\- Нет невинности, - в шоке леди Найджел шарит рукой по алтарю, касаясь то кинжала, то золочёного конуса, который, кажется, был тем самым рогом единорога, которым надлежало пронзить невинную плоть. – Нет невинности. Но ты же обещал сохранить. Сохранить невинность для истинной любви, ты обещал! А теперь истинная любовь обречена! Сэр Томас, муж мой! Ради истинной нашей любви, прости меня. Прости, что тебе снова придётся ждать рождения того, кто станет Ключом, что откроет тебе дверь для возвращения!  
\- Ничего себе! – возмущённо говорит Стив. – Я-то думал, что вы имели в виду не размениваться на мелочи и дождаться действительно сильного чувства, а вы, оказывается, о своей истинной любви пеклись.  
\- Мальчишка! – леди Найджел уже не говорит, нет, она исступленно рыдает. – Глупый мальчишка, что ты натворил?! Ничего, ничего, - она вдруг успокаивается. – Кинжал возьмёт безмерную силу, возьмёт, чтобы подпитать моего бедного Томаса. Он сможет выдержать ещё. Ещё немного, пока не родится следующий, кто подойдёт ему, кто станет новым Ключом к возвращению… Кинжал возьмёт…  
Леди Найджел хватает кинжал и кидается к Стиву, метя тому в горло. Не тут-то было.  
Сумасшедшая фея в своём безмерном горе всё-таки потеряла концентрацию, отпуская контроль над удерживающими заклятьями.  
Тони чувствует, что свободен. Набрать активирующий перчатку код было секундным делом. Какое счастье, что он даже не подумал оставить новенькую неиспытанную перчатку дома.  
Ну, вот сейчас и испытает.  
Перчатка послушно обхватывает руку, репульсор запускается, и Тони двумя выстрелами сносит сначала леди Найджел, а потом и кинувшуюся к ней на подмогу Мейбл.  
Леди окончательно теряет контроль над удерживающими заклинаниями, так что теперь Стив тоже свободен.  
Понять бы ещё, как отсюда выбраться.  
И в этот момент мумия сэра Томаса решает, что тоже хочет поучаствовать в творящемся бедламе.  
  
Сэр Томас поднимается из саркофага, и женщины сначала замирают, а потом падают ниц и остаются в таком положении, не смея поднять головы. Только доносится бормотание леди Найджел:  
\- Выпей их… Выпей их, любовь моя… Если тебе будет мало… я приведу ещё… я всё отдам… даже свою жизнь… всё тебе, мой Томас…  
Тони не ждёт, пока мумия закончит восставать и что-нибудь сотворит – удар репульсора впечатывает сэра Томаса обратно в саркофаг. Бесполезно, он опять лезет наружу, так что Тони бьёт снова и снова. Он не даёт даже малейшей передышки в надежде на то, что у мумии, занятой попытками покинуть саркофаг, просто не хватит оперативной памяти на что-то ещё. На что-то, вроде убойного заклятья, которое, Тони уверен, в арсенале у сэра Томаса имеется. Тони бьёт до тех пор, пока Стив не пригвождает сэра Томаса ко дну саркофага рогом единорога. Сэр Томас корчится и воет, иссыхая ещё больше, истлевая в пепел.  
\- Прощай, Томми, - усмехается Тони, и ударом репульсора развеивает пепел.  
\- Прощай, Томми, - вторит ему Стив, разглядывающий отпечатавшийся на руке золотой узор.  
\- НЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! – кричит леди Найджел.  
Да и какая из неё теперь леди? Вместо прекрасной женщины на траве распростёрлась кошмарная дряхлая старуха. Фея превратилась в ведьму. Мейбл же и след простыл.  
\- Ты солгал! Солгал! – рыдает ведьма. – Только невинный может убить мёртвое рогом единорога! Ты солгал! О, зачем я слушала тебя, зачем?! Сэр Томас, мой сэр Томас, если бы я не усомнилась в невинности Ключа, ты был бы сейчас со мной!  
\- Как бы нам теперь отсюда выбраться, - Тони оглядывается по сторонам, силясь понять, куда им двигаться.  
\- Убивший мёртвое умрёт сам! Убивший мёртвое умрёт сам! – кричит ведьма. – Проклинаю тебя, убивший мою истинную любовь! Ты, отмеченный рогом единорога, не переживёшь ночь Самайна! Огнём и льдом заклинаю – утро для тебя не настанет!  
Ведьма швыряет что-то в Стива. Тони не понимает, что именно, но почти рефлекторно сносит это репульсором. «Это» разлетается на брызги, и несколько всё-таки попадает на стоящего чуть впереди Стива.  
\- Убирайтесь, проклятые! – надрывается ведьма. - Убирайтесь умирать, оставьте меня с моим сэром Томасом! Убирайтесь!  
Когда ведьма третий раз кричит «убирайтесь», Тони и Стив оказываются в бывшем доме леди Найджел. Они стоят перед картиной, на которой больше нет прекрасной женщины. На ней кошмарная старуха, с горящими безумием зелёными глазами.  
Картина истлевает, последними исчезают глаза.  
Тони улыбается: надо же, выбрались, и даже живые и здоровые.  
И в этот момент Стив падает.  
  
* * *  
  
На улицах творится сумасшествие - празднование Хэллоуина в самом разгаре. Такси бесполезно – не проедет, тем более к Башне, вокруг которой сейчас наверняка беснуются толпы фанатов, разряженных в костюмы супергероев. Они и в обычные-то дни надоедают…  
Тони вызывает костюм Железного Человека, а потом бережно несёт Стива в Башню на руках.  
  
Щёки Стива заливает неестественный румянец, лоб покрыт испариной.  
\- Температура тела капитана Роджерса сорок один с половиной градус Цельсия, - сообщает Джарвис. – Я бы рекомендовал как можно скорее доставить его в больницу.  
Тони аккуратно сгружает Стива на кровать, а потом снимает броню.  
\- И что я скажу в больнице, Джей? – спрашивает Тони. – Капитан Америка укокошил мумию рогом единорога, а теперь мучается от побочного эффекта? Так меня вместе со Стивом в больнице оставят, только отделение у меня будет другое, то, в котором мягкие стены!  
\- Тогда я рекомендую снизить температуру. Есть несколько способов: обтереть раствором уксуса, завернуть в мокрую холодную простынь…  
\- Джей, если ты не знаешь способов лечения магических болезней, то лучше помолчи!  
Тони просто не знает, что делать. Возможно, как-то помочь мог бы Тор, но до него сейчас не докричаться.  
Больница тоже не вариант. Лекарств от проклятий пока не изобрели.  
Как вообще действует проклятье на организм? И… Стива же только задело. Всего несколько капель той дряни, которую швырнула ведьма. Этого точно недостаточно, чтобы убить. Пройдёт ночь, и всё будет хорошо. Утром всё будет хорошо.  
Но Джарвис прав, нужно снизить температуру.  
  
Тони вкалывает Стиву жаропонижающее. Джарвис подсказывает, где в Башне можно найти уксус, так что дальше Тони старательно обтирает Стива вымоченной в уксусном растворе губкой. Потом кладёт холодный компресс на лоб.  
А после – садится у кровати Стива. Держать его за руку. Ждать.  
Тони засыпает и спит примерно час. До тех пор, пока не чувствует, как Стив сильно сжал его руку.  
\- Холодно, - шепчет Стив, глядя на Тони абсолютно больными глазами. – Как же холодно, Тони. Снова, - и опять отключается.  
Тони думает о том, что нужно было бы найти дополнительные одеяла и грелки. Но это означало бы оставить Стива без присмотра.  
Поэтому Тони просто раздевается и ложится рядом со Стивом. Обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе. Человеческое тепло всегда лучше любой грелки.  
  
Заснуть рядом со Стивом Тони больше не может. Стива трясёт от холода, он сильнее вжимается в Тони, ворочается, бормочет что-то, но Тони не может разобрать ни слова.  
И тогда Тони начинает говорить сам.  
Он говорит о том, что Стив феерически талантлив, раз всё-таки умудрился заболеть даже при наличии сыворотки. О том, что Стив непременно поправится, ему же на болезнь отвели всего-то ночь Самайна. Которую придётся пережить, нельзя же порадовать гнусную старуху своей безвременной кончиной, даже если старуха о ней не узнает. Нет уж, жить и только жить. Желательно, долго и счастливо.  
_Счастливо, Стив._  
Ах, да, всего-то останется с утра выдержать пришествие грозной Пеппер, крайне недовольной тем, что Тони пропустил вечеринку и даже не предупредил о том, что не явится.  
_Перед Пеппер, конечно, неудобно, она старалась, готовила вечеринку, но ты, Стив, важнее, это точно._  
Тони говорит о том, что ему бы очень хотелось исследовать этот самый рог единорога. Штука, которая в состоянии пробить камень сама по себе интересна, безотносительно способностей убить мумию. Мумия – это вообще отдельный разговор. И можно ли поймать единорога? Где вообще сейчас единороги водятся? Наверное, стоит расспросить об этом Тора, вдруг он знает.  
_И как же мы будем ловить единорога, если его найдём, Стив?_  
Тони говорит о том, какой Стив прекрасный актёр. Надо же, так провести ведьму. Убедить в том, что после получения сыворотки только и делал, что прыгал из постели в постель.  
_Я сам поверил, Стив. Но знаешь, я рад, что это не так._  
Тони говорит о том, что ждать истинную любовь – это, наверное, правильно. И уж точно совершенно не смешно. Только очень страшно – вдруг, пропустишь. Не поймёшь, что это она и есть. Как понять, что это именно она, истинная любовь?  
_Если я тебя люблю, Стив, будет ли именно эта любовь истинной? Или она такой будет, если мы того захотим?  
Ты – захочешь?  
Я даже на свадьбу согласен. Только давай без года помолвки, этого я не осилю. Лучше махнём прямо с утра в Вегас. А потом сделаем всё, чтобы ты перестал быть интересен всяким полоумным ведьмам._  
  
Стив перестаёт метаться и успокаивается, устроившись головой на плече Тони, по-прежнему крепко прижимаясь к нему, и Тони всё-таки засыпает  
  
Тони просыпается от того, что солнечный луч решил обосноваться прямо на его глазах.  
Солнечный луч…  
С Тони моментально слетает весь сон, он пытается сесть, но не так-то просто это сделать, когда тебя вместо подушки использует Стив Роджерс.  
\- Стив, - негромко зовёт его Тони.  
\- Давай ещё немного полежим, ладно? – сонно отвечает Стив, устраиваясь поудобней.  
\- Ну уж нет! – заявляет Тони. – Никаких «полежим», пока я не удостоверюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, - Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на Тони своим самым честным взглядом. – В полном, в идеальном порядке.  
\- Температура, слабость? – уточняет Тони. - Что-то болит?  
\- Всё хорошо, Тони, - мягко говорит Стив. – Не волнуйся. Хотя мне очень приятно, что ты за меня волнуешься.  
\- Ещё бы мне за тебя не волноваться, - смеётся Тони, мысленно благодаря суперсолдатскую сыворотку. – Ведьмы, мумии… и все жаждут твоего невинного тела!  
Стив только глаза закатывает.  
Тони веселится.  
До тех пор, пока Стив не произносит:  
\- Я захочу. И к чёрту помолвку, давай сразу свадьбу, но у меня есть альтернативное предложение. Давай я сначала стану неинтересен полоумным ведьмам, а потом уже мы махнём в Вегас.  
Тони давится воздухом.  
\- Я как-то не думал, что ты расслышишь хоть что-то из того, что я наболтал ночью, - почти виновато говорит Тони.  
\- Я слышал всё, - говорит Стив. – До последнего слова. Если я люблю тебя, то эта любовь будет истинной. Я люблю тебя, Тони.


End file.
